All I See Is You
by hma1010
Summary: A group of one-shots of Blind!Blaine in NYC. All in the same verse, only snap shots of his life there with Kurt.
1. Visiting

**This was just something that popped into my head…I'm obsessed with blind!Blaine…Let me know what you thought! :)**

* * *

Kurt moved about the loft quickly, a last run through before Blaine would arrive later that day. Rachel sat on the couch watching as her roommate made sure that there was nothing lying on the floor, ready to trip up his boyfriend. She smiled, excited as well to see her friend.

"So what do you boys have planned while Blaine's here, besides the obvious?" she wiggled her eyebrows a little.

Kurt huffed out a laugh but kept moving, now dusting the bookshelf that he himself had cleaned the night before, "Well, he's only going to be here for the weekend. I figure since he's getting in so late, that we'd just have dinner, but then I have the next two days completely book. We're going to take a walk through Central Park, maybe a horse ride while we're there, I thought we could go to one of the museums, I've been dying to go to the MET, maybe even one of those tour buses. Then on Sunday afternoon I got us tickets to see Wicked!" He smiled, "Blaine's going to love it, I've been dying to take him."

Rachel looked at him confused, "Kurt—"

"I know what you're thinking, and I agree that it's completely tourist-y, apart from Wicked which I know you think is a great idea, but I've been in the city for eight months and haven't gotten around to doing any of it. Blaine will be moving here in a few months for school, and I was thinking it would be nice if we did all of it together." He looked over and his face morphed into confusion by the look Rachel was giving him, as though he were crazy, "What?"

"Blaine's blind, Kurt."

At that he grew even more confused, "Yes, since birth…and…?"

She rolled her eyes, "Kurt, you're bringing him on all these trips that are basically sight required…What is Blaine going to do sitting on a bus _sightseeing_ when he can't _see?"_

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes, "He can still hear the facts that the tour guide says, plus he likes doing stuff like that. When we were in Lima, we went to movies and museums all the time."

"Because you liked it and Blaine liked you."

"No," He drew out the word slightly, "because Blaine liked it just as much as I did."

Rachel stood up, gathering her apron and purse, before kissing him on the cheek and heading towards the door, ready to go to work, "All I'm saying, is that Blaine is coming to visit you and it sounds to me like you're being kind of selfish..." She shrugged her shoulders, "But do what you think is right, I have to get to the diner, tell Blaine I said I'll see him in the morning."

Kurt stared at her and then at the door once she had left. Was he being selfish? He tried to think of all of the times he and Blaine had talked about being in the City, and Kurt recalled Blaine speaking about being a total tourist, but maybe he was just saying that because Kurt always spoke about his desire to explore every nook and cranny of New York.

His heart dropped when he realized that Rachel was right, he planned an entire weekend of sightseeing activities to do with his blind boyfriend…what was he thinking? Looking at the clock, he realized that he had to leave to get to the airport, but he vowed to make a plan. He was lucky that tonight he and Blaine had already decided that because he was getting in pretty late that they would order in, but he needed to think up something fast for the next two days.

Forty minutes later, Kurt was standing at baggage claim, waiting for Blaine to arrive. The flight board showed that he had landed, but Kurt knew that Blaine would be waiting for an escort. Blaine's Seeing Eye dog, Charlie a four-year-old golden retriever, had been too big to go into the main cabin with Blaine, so he would be picked up after the arrival. It took another fifteen minutes before Kurt noticed an airport transport vehicle coming into view. Along with Blaine, there was an elderly couple sitting and chatting with him. When the car came to a stop, Kurt walked over to it, smiling brightly, though Blaine wouldn't be able to tell.

"Someone is coming to meet you, son?" The older man asked Blaine.

"Oh yes, my boyfriend should be here soon."

"Well if it's this handsome young man right here, then I'd say you're just as lucky as him." The woman, presumably his wife, said as she winked to Kurt.

He laughed and blushed as Blaine replied, "I'm definitely the lucky one."

"Have a nice time in New York." The woman spoke again and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you, you as well." Blaine turned towards where Kurt's laugh had sounded, "Hi." He smiled.

Kurt smiled as well, "Hey, honey," He helped him out of the vehicle and then pulled him into a hug, followed by a brief kiss, "How was your flight?"

"Not bad," They began walking, Blaine's hand woven around Kurt's arm near his elbow, "I mostly slept."

"I will forever be jealous of the fact that you can sleep so easily on planes."

"It is a gift."

Kurt hummed in response. They were able to get Blaine's bag easily, and then retrieved Charlie from where he was kept in special handling. Once the dog was released from his crate, Kurt held Blaine's hand and allowed Charlie to do most of Blaine's leading. They hauled a cab and headed to Kurt's apartment.

Later that night, after the boys were able to be properly reacquainted with each other, were full on Chinese food, and Charlie was brought for his night time walk, Kurt found himself lying in bed, Blaine asleep half on top of him. He rubbed a hand up and down Blaine's back, partly to relax him in his slumber, and maybe a little more to remind himself Blaine was there. It had been difficult being apart for so long, and even though he was just visiting, Blaine would be living there soon and Kurt just wanted to share the whole City with him. He still didn't know what he was going to do the next day, but figure that they could still get bagels and coffee from _Pick a Bagel_, which despite it's name actually had the best bagels in the world, and then Central Park would take up some time. With at least a beginning of a plan formed, Kurt allowed himself to be pulled under into sleep by both Blaine and Charlie's rhythmic breathings.

Bagels, coffee, and Central Park turned out to be a great idea…for about four hours. After they walked around for a bit, Kurt convinced Blaine that they should sit on the Great Lawn in the park and just bask in the beautiful spring day. Charlie lay right against Blaine's leg, but he appeared to be enjoying himself just as much. Kurt turned on some music, and the boys listened, Blaine lying on the blanket, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's stomach. After a couple hours, though, Blaine seemed restless.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"What else are we doing today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but you kept telling me that you planned, like, a packed weekend…"

Kurt sat up and Blaine followed suit, "Oh, um…yea I guess I'm not as good of a planner as I thought."

He watched as Blaine's eyebrows scrunched up from behind his sunglasses, "You are nothing if not a thorough planner, what's really going on?"

"Nothing!" He internally cursed his voice for shooting up an octave.

Blaine turned his head away, resting a hand on Charlie's back, "Do you…um…  
He took a moment, "Are you embarrassed?" He turned back towards Kurt.

"What? Embarrassed of what?"

"Of all of this," He gestured from Charlie to his eyes, "Of me."

Kurt's heart dropped at the thought, he grabbed Blaine's hand, "No, Blaine, no...I've never been embarrassed of you, I never could be…why would you think that?"

He shrugged a little and looked away, didn't seem convinced.

Kurt reached up with his free hand and moved Blaine's face so that he was facing him again, "Why would you even think that?"

"I just…" He shook his head a little and sniffed, keying Kurt into the fact that he was trying not to cry, "You kept talking about all these things you wanted to do around the city, and I thought you'd want to do them with me, but we've spent like half the day in this park, and it's great, but I don't know, it just…I just thought maybe it was because you didn't want to do those things with me…that you didn't want to have to deal with me and Charlie and all of that."

Kurt's heart broke at the thought that Blaine could even think that. He leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, "Never, ok? I'm so sorry that's what you thought, but I am not embarrassed of you and there is no _dealing_ _with you_, I love you, Blaine, all of you…And that includes Charlie and his shedding."

Blaine laughed at that and pulled away from Kurt, wiping his eyes from behind his sunglasses, "Then why?"

Kurt sighed a little, taking his hand again and squeezing it, "Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes…I had all these plans and…she just made me feel like they were so stupid because she said they were all sight reliant and that if I made you do those things, that I was being selfish."

"That's really dumb."

"I mean, is it? What fun would you have going to the MET or riding on a sightseeing bus, even going to see Wicked when you can't actually see any of it?"

"Kurt…I'm blind. In fact, I've been blind my whole life."

"Exactly!"

"No…Look, the whole world is a sight reliant place. Everything I do I miss out on a little bit because I can't see, that doesn't mean I should just sit in my bedroom and do nothing does it?"

"No, but this seems different. Going about your day is much different than taking a tour."

Blaine squeezed his hand, "Because a tour is much cooler, especially when it's in New York City, and even more so when it's with you."

Kurt sighed and dropped his head against Blaine's shoulder, "I'm an idiot."

Blaine laughed, placing a hand on Kurt's back, "Maybe a little."

"Hey!"

He shrugged, smiling, "I mean, you listened to _Rachel_."

He leaned up again, "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"If there is one thing you know for sure, it's that I will always tell you if I don't want to do something. Kurt, you know me better than anyone else…don't listen to Rachel anymore."

"Ok, ok…maybe that was a stupid decision."

"A really stupid decision."

Kurt jokingly slapped his arm, "I get it."

They shared a silence for a few more moments before Kurt suggested they get packed up and finish the day off outside of the park.

As they walked towards the subway, heading to the MET, Blaine paused them suddenly.

"What happened? Did you leave something?" Kurt looked back from where they just headed.

"Did you say we were going to see Wicked?"

He laughed a little, rolling his eyes, "Yes, we're going to see it tomorrow for the matinée before you have to get back to the airport."

Blaine excitedly squealed and then launched himself into Kurt's arms, hugging him tight around the neck. He kissed his cheek as he pulled back and then on the mouth.

"I love New York." He whispered happily when he leaned back a little, still in Kurt's arms.

"I love you."

As it turned out, the MET had a touch tour, which allowed Blaine to feel different pieces, mostly statues, as they were described. It wasn't perfect, and Kurt knew that he still missed out on the visual of many of the paintings, however Blaine seemed content to experience the museum and all it had to offer, if his bright smile was anything to go by. The bus tour rounded out the day and Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head back, listening to the tour guide speak about the buildings and feeling the wind go past his face, the setting sun hit his skin.

As the night drew to a close, and Kurt once again found himself surrounded by Blaine, he closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that the day had been pretty perfect.

When the boys awoke the next day, Rachel had made them blueberry and lemon zest pancakes, and after eating, Kurt helped Blaine pack up his bags, knowing that after the show they would have to grab his things and head to the airport.

They were both drumming with excited energy as they waited in their seats for the show to begin. When the music filled the theatre, Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's and he knew he hadn't made a mistake coming. Kurt lowered his head onto Blaine's shoulder and watched as the show progressed, smiling when he heard Blaine's sniffling as the actress playing Elphaba belted out _Defying Gravity_. The world may be a sight reliant place, but Blaine seemed to be able to take in the beauty of it without his vision.

Later, they would hug and kiss and cry at the airport, missing each other already, but for now, Kurt was completely content, his head on Blaine's shoulder where he could feel each time he took in a surprised breath, his hand tightly held, and eventually Kurt realized, that he wasn't even really watching the show anyway.

* * *

**Basically just a short drabble! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Lost and Found

**Hi all, I've decided to make this into a bunch of random one shots about Blind!Blaine, but they'll all set in the same story line/verse/whatever. This is not going to coincide with the show really, so there will be some differences that I just can't really see belonging. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-I own nothing from Glee! I also feel very frustrated having to wait until 2015 for a new episode but that is besides the point.**

* * *

It was decided that Blaine would come out to New York two weeks before his classes began at NYU. He would use the time settling into the loft with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana, and in acquainting both Charlie and himself with getting to and from school on mass transit.

If Kurt said he wasn't nervous, he would be completely lying. He couldn't wait for Blaine to live with him, for them to share a bed, _a life_, together, but at the same time, New York City wasn't Lima, Ohio. This wasn't a small town, and there were a lot of vicious people running around. He was scared of all kinds of things; of Blaine getting mugged, people running into him, of him getting lost. He knew that his boyfriend could handle himself, but it didn't mean he wasn't worried, and it didn't mean that when something finally did happened, that he was any bit prepared for it.

For Blaine's first week and a half in the city, Kurt had taken off work so that he could be home with Blaine and so that they could make multiple runs to and from the NYU campus. They took different busses and trains so that if one was delayed or out of service, he wouldn't be randomly stuck. By the end of the ninth day, Blaine was leading Kurt without any help at all. Kurt was really proud of him, but when Blaine told him that the next day he wanted to go alone, he wasn't so sure.

"I just think that maybe we should do another day or two of running through it."

Blaine sighed, "A day or two isn't going to make a difference, Kurt. We both start school on Monday, and you can't come with me then."

"I can always just show up to class late?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and bent down to run his hand through Charlie's fur, "He doesn't think we can do it, Charlie."

"It's not that!"

"It's not?" His eyebrows rose and though he was looking a little to the right of Kurt's face, he was hit by how adorable Blaine was with the little smirk that turned the corners of his lips up.

He reached forward and held Blaine's hand that wasn't on the dog, "Of course not, I just…I guess I'm nervous."

"Going by myself tomorrow versus Monday isn't going to change anything. We've been able to do it without you pretty successfully, you're just going to have to trust me."

He let out a breath dramatically, "Uhh…ok, ok, fine."

Blaine perked up a little and squeezed Kurt's hand, "It'll be fine, you'll see."

It wasn't.

Before Blaine and Charlie set out the next morning, Kurt had made him go through the stops and transfers one more time, cursing the fact that they lived so far away from NYU's campus. Once Blaine was able to tell Kurt without any trouble, he knew he had to let him go before Blaine actually started to get frustrated.

Kurt checked that he had his phone one last time, then with a kiss he sent them off, left to wait by himself in the loft. He briefly played with the idea of trailing Blaine, but knew that if he was found out that he would never be forgiven.

He was happy to find that Santana was off from work early that day, and so by noon, the two settled on the couch to watch reruns of Top Chef. When Santana had enough, she switched to a marathon of the Real Housewives of wherever they were at for the moment. Kurt would generally know/care, but he was having trouble concentrating when he realized that Blaine had been gone for over four hours.

Santana finally snapped at him when he checked that his phone was on and working again for the third time in ten minutes, with no new messages.

"Jesus, you act like he's never been out of your site, relax."

"He's been gone so long, it shouldn't be taking this much time."

"Maybe he stopped to get food, you're freaking out and it's ruining my day off."

"I'm just worried."

"Well stop, it's annoying."

She looked back to the TV and with one final check of his phone (and a glare from Santana) he put it in his pocket and tried to relax into the couch.

Another hour passed, and just when Kurt was contemplating how angry Blaine would be if he called, his phone began to ring in his pocket. He wrestled with it for a moment, trying to pull the phone from his skinniest of jeans, and a wave of relief hit him when Blaine's picture was flashing back at him.

"Hello? Blaine?"

No one answered but he could hear sniffling in the background.

"Blaine? Are you there?"

Suddenly a woman's voice came through, "Hello? This is Amber, who is this?"

He pulled the phone away and looked back at the screen as it lit up, it was definitely a call from Blaine's phone.

Putting it back to his ear he said, "Um, this is Kurt?"

Santana was looking at him with an eyebrow raised in question and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Kurt, I've got your friend here, what's your name?" She said the last part away from the phone, asking someone she was with, and Kurt's heart began to race when he heard a tearful _Blaine, that's my boyfriend_ answer her, "I'm here with Blaine, he seems to be lost, was just standing against a wall, trying to ask people for help, but you can't just ask for help like that, people think you want money, he should've been real specific, said something like _I'm blind and lost and I need directions_, something like that."

The way she was saying it, Kurt thought she was probably also telling Blaine.

"I appreciate that you helped him, can I talk to him?"

"Oh, honey, I would let you but he's over here just blubbering like a mess. Real panicky, this one; I guess I would be too if I was lost in the city and could see for nothing, though. Lucky I found him, I'll tell you, this isn't the place to be lost over here. Real lucky no one took nothing off of him."

"Um, we'll can you tell me where you are? I'll come meet you there."

"Sure, we're on 116th and Lexington, I'll bring him into the Dunkin Donuts and get him some water, poor thing is scared out of his mind."

Kurt was about to beg her to talk to Blaine, but then what she said caught up with him, "Wait, he's in Harlem? How the hell did he get all the way up there?"

"Well, I imagine he probably took the wrong train. Blaine, did you take the wrong train, honey?" Kurt heard him begin to cry harder and his heart broke for him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm coming from Brooklyn though, so just tell him I'll be there as quickly as I can manage."

"It's ok, I'll sit with him, no need to worry yourself."

"Thank you." He quickly hung up and explained to Santana as they raced out the door. He hadn't asked her to come, but he was grateful that she did because he felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin with nervous energy.

Santana was able to direct him through the streets and onto the correct train, of which there were three, and Kurt couldn't understand how Blaine ended up all the way in East Harlem, when NYU was in Greenwich Village.

He stopped questioning it once he saw the sign for Dunkin Donuts, and instead left Santana when he began to run.

Throwing the door open, he was easily able to spot Blaine sitting at a table, sniffling, with a large black woman who Kurt assumed was Amber. Charlie was sitting under the table with his head in Blaine's lap, trying to give Blaine some sort of comfort.

"Blaine!" He said loudly, and was taken aback when Blaine burst into new tears when he heard his name called.

Kurt ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, feeling his body shake, "Shhh, it's ok, you're ok."

"And I just got him to stop with the tears." Amber sighed a little.

Kurt looked at her and smiled a little, "Thank you so much for looking out for him and for waiting with him."

Santana finally walked in and took a seat next to Kurt, introducing herself to Amber when she looked at her pointedly.

"You need to keep a better eye on him, sweetie," She said, turning back to Kurt, "I told him I'd get him a water and he tried to give me his entire wallet. Now I'm a good person, but other people would've just taken it and left."

"I'm sorry!" Blaine cried a little.

Amber's eyes softened when they landed on him, "Now come on, we talked about this. No one's mad at you and now your boyfriend is here; Go on and calm down now."

Blaine, for his part, did seem to calm down though he still shook in Kurt's arms. The group spoke for a few minutes, and then Kurt had Santana leave to hail them a cab, feeling too shaken up himself to try and navigate through mass transit.

When they finally made it back to the loft, $57.00 later, Kurt pulled Blaine to the couch and wrapped his arms around him when Blaine sank into his side.

He let them sit like that in silence for a few moments before asking the question that had been fighting it's way out since he saw Blaine, "What happened?"

His voice was wet and muffled by Kurt's shoulder, "I just, I got on the L like I was supposed to and then it stopped two stations early, but I remembered that we talked about how I could take the M34 if I needed to, it that happened, and so I went up to the street, and I guess I got on the wrong bus, another one must stop there too, and I just…I just got so confused, and I tried to ask for help, but the bus driver was laughing at me because he said I was already way past NYU, and so I got off and someone told me what train to take, but I don't think they knew, and then I realized I was way uptown, but I couldn't get anyone to help me, and people just kept pushing past, and I just didn't know what to do."

He had begun to cry again, so Kurt pulled him impossibly closer.

"You're ok now, everything is ok."

"No!" He pulled back, "Nothing is ok, don't you see? It was my first time going out alone and I got completely lost. I can't do this, I can't- I'm never going to be able to make it here!" He was slightly hysterical, even Charlie sat up and once again laid his head on Blaine's knee.

"Blaine," He reached out and took his hand cautiously, "Like you said, it was the first time you went alone. Things happen, but we'll figure it out. We'll make it work."

As he spoke, Blaine began shaking his head back and forth, "I can't, Kurt, I can't do it. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Blaine…"

"No, no, today was terrifying, and I just…I've never felt so scared in my life, so lost and alone."

Kurt was about to answer when Santana spoke up, "Give me a break. Look, it was a crappy day, suck it up."

"Santana!"

"No Kurt, he has to hear this." She sat on the coffee table in front of Blaine, "You're blind and that makes this harder for you, I'll give you that, but if you're going to go running back home every time something is difficult, then you're a bigger loser than I thought you were."

"This is not me running back home!" Blaine tried to defend himself.

"That's exactly what it is, and you know it."

"You have no idea what it's like, Santana."

"You're right, I don't, but that doesn't mean that you need to go back to mommy and daddy where everything was easy. I thought you wanted New York."

"I do, but—"

"And I thought you wanted to be with Kurt."

"I do!"

"Then stop complaining and make this work. You made a decision, you got what you wanted, now go through with it. I know you're not dumb enough to have thought being blind in the City was going to be easy, so get over the pity party you're throwing yourself, and deal with it."

Blaine's head was hanging, and once the shock of Santana's words wore off, Kurt was reaching forward and rubbing Blaine's arm, "Don't you have any compassion?" He asked her.

"No," Blaine said quietly, cutting off any response she would have had, "Santana's right. I'm sorry, I…I never thought it was going to be easy, but I wasn't prepared for this…I guess I wasn't ready like I thought I was."

Santana lifted her brow at Kurt, and then stood, "I'm going to take Charlie for his walk, so you two can figure this out or whatever" She quickly left the apartment, Charlie dragging behind her, obviously upset to leave Blaine when he was distressed.

The boys sat in silence, Kurt rubbing Blaine's back, giving him time to think. A few minutes passed in silence before Blaine finally spoke up.

"I'm scared." He said quietly before leaning so that his head rested on Kurt's shoulder.

"Of getting lost?"

"Of everything. Somewhere in my head I thought it was just going to be like Lima…that's stupid, I know."

Kurt kissed the top of his head, "That's not stupid, I think I thought the same thing on some level when I first got here."

"I just figured that I'd learn a new routine and then things would just fall into place. Walk this many blocks to the right, take that train four stops, walk a couple more blocks left, and then school. I thought it would be easier."

"I think it will be like that eventually, maybe it's just going to take longer than a week for it to be something you don't have to think about."

"There are too many variables for it to ever become second nature for me. I'm always going to have to be hyper aware of everything."

"What do you mean?" He rested his head against Blaine's.

"Trains break down, there are limited and local services, people aren't reliable…I don't think I'll ever be able to be completely comfortable."

Kurt hugged him a little tighter, "Blaine, if you…if you have to leave, I understand. It's not like Santana said, you wouldn't be running away."

He sighed, "Yes I would, and she was right anyway. Everything I want is here…Just because it's harder doesn't mean I should give it all up for the comfort of what is easier."

"Well then, we'll just have to do a better job at planning so that it can become more comfortable for you."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet, let me enjoy the fact that you're back safe for a while and then we can think about it."

Kurt could feel Blaine's smile in his voice, "And how would you like to enjoy me?"

Kurt laughed, but quickly stood up, pulling Blaine with him, "I think a little _my boyfriend is no longer missing_ sex would do it.

They laughed and quickly made their way to their "room," the short distance one that Blaine already knew like the back of his hand.


End file.
